Various types of room temperature curable organopolysiloxane compositions are well known in the art which cure into elastomers at room temperature upon contact with air-borne moisture. Among others, those compositions of the type that cure while releasing alcohol are preferentially used in sealing, bonding and coating of electric and electronic equipment, owing to their advantageous features of no disgusting odor and no corrosion of metals. One typical composition of this type is described in JP-B 39-27643 as comprising an organopolysiloxane end-blocked with hydroxyl groups, an alkoxysilane, and an organic titanium compound. Also JP-A 55-43119 discloses a composition comprising an organopolysiloxane end-blocked with alkoxysilyl groups, an alkoxysilane, and alkoxy titanium. JP-B 7-39547 discloses a composition comprising a linear organopolysiloxane end-blocked with alkoxysilyl groups (including silethylene), an alkoxysilane, and alkoxy titanium.
However, these compositions lack oil resistance and long-life coolant (LLC) resistance which are requisite when used in proximity to automotive engines.